NO Hopi
by CrypticMemo
Summary: Inuyasha is the son of Boss Luka the owner of a company no one really knows what they do.His father concerned about his sons Happiness assgins someone to get him another call girl.Problem is he doesn't like her.[Give me feed back please and thank you]


Alright people I know you hate these messages from the author and I know you probly won't read this because I almost never do myself. But I just thought I'd let you know where the idea for this fanficiton came from.When me and my Dad where coming back from Kingman when we passed a small run down town. There must have been about ten houses there and two resturants/gastations but on the side of this small town. There was a large and I mean large metal building and then from there everything started falling into place. And sense this story is taking place in America I thought it only right that the group had American names. (crowd:AHHHHHH BOOOOOO!) I know, I know but seriously people Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Miroku AREN'T AMERICAN NAMES. Though they do look the same for the most part. The white hair was changed to Black, and Black to brown Ok anyways read on.

Inuyasha

Alias: Damien Luka Son of Luka Head of N.O. HopiHeight

Age 19

Height 6'2''

Weight: 185

Abilities: Not on record

Profile: Mother died due to ' birth complications ' shortly after she gave birth to Damien. Rest not on record

Inuyasha's Father

Alias: Luka Head of N.O. Hopi

Age 43

Height: 6'4''

Weight: 200

Abilities: Has all of N.O. Hopi at his disposal . Rest not known

Profile: All records where terminated

Sesshomaru

Alias: Rafael Luka Oldest son of Head of N.O. Hopi

Age: 21

Height: 6'3''

Weight: 180

Abilities Not on record

Profile: All records where termenated

Kikyo

Alias: Kelly last name not on record ( Damien's call girl )

Age: 20

Height: 5'9''

Weight 120

Abilities: Not on record

Profile: All records were termenated

Rin

Alias: Reina last name not on record

Age: 20

Height: 5'7''

Weight 115

Ablities: Not on record

Profile: all records were trenmenated

---------Non N.O. Hopi's workers------------

Kagome

Alias: Tiffany Adams

Age:17

Height: 5'8''

Weight: 130

Abilities: None on record

Profile: Has lived in Hopi since she was two years old. Her mother had to move do to the lost of Tiffany's father and Grandfather in a car aciddint. Ever since then her mothers been the owner of a resturant called Blue Adobe and Hired Tiffany there as a waitress when she turned sixteen.

Kagome's Mothers

Alias: Tory Adams

Age: 40

Height: 5'6''

Weight: 115

Abilities: None.

Profile: Mother of one. Lost her husband and Father in a car accidint when her only Child was two.Owens a small restarant called Blue Adobe has full ownership.

Sango

Alias: Stacie Lock

Age: 17

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 135

Abilities: Took gymnastics for four years before she moved to Hopi

Profile: Has no family they were all killed in a fire shes been living with a old time friend ever since

Miroku

Alias: Michal Rosewood

Age: 19

Height 6'1''

Weight: 175

Abilities: Able to spot a girls ass a mile away

Profile: Was living with Stacies family when the house burned down and moved to Hopi with her

Alright I don't know if I can keep up with the names because they will get confussing to me and the readers. So we will see how this works out.

-----------------------------------------At N.O. Hopi's main office ----------------------------------------------------

Rafael came into Boss Luka's office while Damien was talking to him about a matter with a rat in N.O. Hopi.

" Father, you requested to see me about a assignment?" Rafeal asked taking a seat in a chair against the wall.

" Yes I did...Damien leave us " He flicked his hand at him signaling him to exit the room. He rose from his chair in front of Luka's desk and left glancing at Rafeal "Rafael...You're brother doesn't seem to be in the same spirits as he was when we got him his frist call girl."

" He was Sixteen with a Seventeen year old call girl, I'm sure he left like a kid in a line for a rollarcoaster, He couldn't wait to ride it as many times as he could"

Luka leand back in his chair and laugh at his sons bitterness toward is brother.

" You still amuse me, but seriously he needs a new girl. You've always been happy with Reina I've never had to get you another call girl or even worry about it."

" You can't be serious? He already has one call girl!"

" Yes, I'm aware he does and I want him to have another! Do YOU have a problem with this! " He gave Rafeal the Luka stare

" Yes father " Rafeal stood up and walked out of the office

-----------------------------------------With Damien---------------------------------------------

" I don't know how I put up with this shit " Damien said as he threw the keys into his sliverBMW M3 convertiable and thrust it into reverse " This isn't fucking right! I shouldn't have to find the rat in this company!" He growled angerly to himself as he pulled carelessly out of the drive way and speed down the highway.

This was just to test the idea of this story so give me some feed back.I'll be looking forward to it.

Sorry I'm going to have to end it there I'm getting tired of writing this that and thats about all that I thought about so far so. I'm sorry I'll up date later tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
